


Two Worlds

by MarkSlayer



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Humor, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkSlayer/pseuds/MarkSlayer
Summary: Homura is split between magical and human reality and she doesn't want to be lonely in either.





	Two Worlds

“They suite you.”

“... Ah... Okay... Thank you...” Madoka touches a ribbon nervously, “Ehehe.”

Homura chuckles, “C’mon, the nurse’s office isn’t far.”

After a short walk they reach the nurse’s office but find it empty. Homura laughs, “Of course she isn’t here, it wouldn’t be enough of a trial otherwise.”

Madoka, “Eh? What do you mean?”

“...Nothing... Let me tell you a story. Recently I had heart surgery and ended up in a coma for 2 weeks. I dreamed a girl saved my life and eventually died trying to save others. I wished I could go back and save her and spent what felt like a decade repeating the same month fighting _so hard_ for her that the laws of the universe eventually bent and that girl became able to save all of us. Unfortunately, she simultaneously became forever unreachable to me, but, _eventually_ I subverted her new order, brought her back and... woke up... Then _you_, a girl who bears an overwhelmingly resemblance to her transfers in the day I get back from the hospital... In summary, whether it’s platonically, romantically, or otherwise, I’m not sure I can keep myself from loving you. You’ll have to decide what that means to you.”

Homura takes her leave.

,,,

“Eh?”

...

Homura returns to the classroom.

Sayaka approaches her, “Yo, where’s Madoka?”

Homura, “I left her in the nurse’s office.”

“Ah, you left her at… the… nurse’s…” Sayaka’s eye’s widen and her irises narrow.

Homura smirks and claps her hands: suddenly they’re in a field of flowers bathed in the light of a half-moon. There’s a gazebo in the center and a hill leading to a cliff-drop at the end of the field. A chair at the cliff’s edge faces the moon. From their perspective, the moon dwarfs the chair and looks massive.

Sayaka, “**What did you do to her?!**”

“Nothing, although the other me _was_ tempted,” Homura laughs.

Sayaka, “Do you think this is **_funny?!_**”

Homura, “I’m a little girl who, through the power of love, gained control of the universe. Of _course_ I think this is funny.”

‘Enough,” Sayaka thinks. She transforms, leveling her sword and a menacing glare. Homura transforms in kind: still wearing her smirk.

Sayaka, “Tell me, do you have _any_ justification for what you’ve done? And don’t you **DARE** tell me it was for ‘love!’”

Homura gives Sayaka an even more smug look, “I’m sure my explanation will carry more weight if it’s delivered _after_ I beat you.”

Sayaka charges and Homura summons her shield. Sayaka swings but Homura blocks and kicks her side, breaking some ribs. A similar pattern repeats until Homura knocks the sword out of Sayaka’s hands. It sails through the air until it impales both the center of the chair and the divide between moon and darkness. Sayaka attempts to summon another sword but vines break from the ground and bind her. She responds by glaring at Homura.

Homura smiles at her, “You asked for an explanation. It’s simple: I don’t think it’s fair that Madoka should have to sacrifice herself for the rest of us middling little girls. So I traded our guarantee for hers. She deserves a good life and the rest of us should accept whatever we get. I’m perfectly fine playing Yin to Madoka’s Yang. The devil to god... At least, until the Yin/Yang cycle finishes with us and finds others to puppet out it’s reality with.” Homura shrugs.

Homura, “Additionally, my effort brought about this power so I have a claim to it.”

Homura hold a hand to her mouth and snickers, “Or maybe I’m mad.” She links her hands behind the back of Sayaka’s neck and smiles at Sayaka’s shocked reaction. “Or maybe _you’re_ the one who’s gone mad? Doesn’t this seem just a _little_ farfetched? Perhaps this is all a dream... _Maybe_ we’re actually butterflies dreaming we’re magical girls?”

Sayaka’s face sours for a moment and then returns to glaring, “Don’t mess with me!”

Homura laughs again. Then she puts on a serious face and says, “You know, only the me of the waking world can interact with Madoka. **_I_** am alone. If you keep coming to look at me so passionately,” Homura smiles at her, “I’ll fall for you. And if you keep on trying to fight me,” Homura leans forward and Sayaka flinches, “I don’t think I’ll be able to keep my hands _or otherwise_ to myself.”

Homura releases Sayaka and claps her hands. They’re back in the classroom.

Sayaka, “_Why_ did you leave her at the nurse’s office??”

Homura shrugs, “I figured she could make it back on her own.”

Just then Madoka enters.

Sayaka smiles, “Ah, we were just talking about you.”

Madoka freezes briefly, “Ah… Hahahaha. Hey Sayaka. How are you doing?”

Homura crosses her arms and says “_Smooth_ Madoka,” in English before walking back to her seat.

Sayaka, “Uhh, did something happen?”

“Ehehe, of course nothing happened,” Madoka says as she glances down to her left.

‘Yeah, something _definitely_ happened,’ Sayaka thinks to herself. “Well, anyway, I wanted to ask if you would eat lunch with me and Kyoko.”

Madoka brightens up cutely, “Sure.”

……

Later that night.

Homura sits drinking tea in the chair at the edge of the cliff. The view overlooks the massive city and makes the moon appear rather small. “Not going to hunt nightmares tonight, Sayaka?”

Sayaka rams her sword through the chair.

Homura leans on Sayaka’s back and drapes her arms around her neck, “Aww, _so close_.”

“GET OFF ME!!” Sayaka roars as she turns and swings. Homura easily dodges.

Homura, “Here you go again, trying to seduce me with passion and boyish good looks.”

Sayaka lets out a cry and thrusts. Homura blocks with her shield and the sword becomes lodged in the gears. They stop. The moonlight is reflected off Sayaka’s sword onto Homura’s face.

Homura, “If I remember correctly, the last time we were like this, you told me that the one who created this world couldn’t be such a bad person and I’m too quick to try to escape with time magic.” Homura smiles, “If I might counter, I don’t think you’re a bad person but you’re too quick to hide behind your fake knight facade.”

Sayaka scream, dislodges her sword and slashes horizontally. Homura swings her shield with enough force to stop Sayaka’s attack mid slash. Then she quickly uses her shield hand to grab Sayaka’s sword hand, uses her right hand to grab Sayaka’s shoulder and twirls them both over the cliff. A zig-zagging walkway was carved up the entire cliff-face so they only fell one story, but Homura landed on Sayaka and Sayaka landed on her back. After falling, Homura simply rolls them over the next drop. After 6 drops, Homura stops and binds Sayaka’s wrists and ankles with rock. She made the entire ordeal look effortless.

After Sayaka recovers enough, Homura says, “I guess round 2 goes to me.”

Sayaka screams and struggles futilely.

Homura sits up on Sayaka’s stomach and places her hands on Sayaka’s upper arms. Sayaka stops and looks at Homura, eyes wide.

Homura, “I don’t know where to start: _all of you looks so good_.”

Sayaka stares in disbelief, “You can’t be serious.”

Homura smirks, removes a hand, touches Sayaka’s central collarbone and starts trailing her finger down, “Oh, but I am. As they say, the opposite of love isn’t hate but apathy; and when you look at me so passionately, I can’t help but feel moved... _here_,” Homura says as her finger settles over Sayaka’s heart and the outer edge of her left breast.

Homura smiles, “Oh? _Would you look at that_, I actually managed to draw a blush out of you!”

“What about all your ‘love’ for Madoka?” Sayaka spits.

Homura smirks, “I already told you, **I** have no one. Well, no one but _you_.” Homura leans down, kisses Sayaka and leans back to enjoy her shocked expression. “Hehe, looks like I stole your first kiss.” Homura claps.

Sayaka finds herself in the gazebo facing Homura sitting at the cliff edge dwarfed by a seemingly massive half-moon. Sayaka touches her lips, lets her hands fall to her sides, balls them into fists and literally shakes with rage. Then she trudges off to fight some nightmares.

…...

The next morning Sayaka and Kyoko drop by Madoka’s house to walk her to school.

Madoka, “So, uhh, what kind of person is Homura?”

Kyoko smirks, “Ohhh? Does someone have a crush on miss tired, sickly and jaded?”

Madoka, “Eh?! N-no!… It’s just… her introduction was… interesting.”

Sayaka, “Interesting _how_?”

Madoka, “Well, uhh… do you suppose Homura is a – what was it called? - a ‘chunni?’”

Kyoko burst out laughing, “HAHAHAHA, oh jeez, I can see it! Did she, like, tell you she was a magical girl fighting the forces of evil and you’re destined to be her comrade?! HAHAHAHA.” Kyoko bends and holds her stomach, “HAHAHA, IT’S TOO MUCH!!”

Madoka, “NO NO! It wasn’t anything like that! It’s just… it seems she had a dream about me. One where I saved everyone.”

Sayaka, “Heh, like some kind of anime character?”

Kyoko, “Anime?”

Madoka, “So? What kind of person is she?”

Sayaka waves her hand dismissively, “Dunno, she was absent too much.”

Madoka wilts a little, “Ahh, is that so?”

Kyoko, “Since she always knows the answers I once asked if I could copy her. She laughed and told me to ask Sayaka since it’d take her mind off her friend snagging the boy she liked.”

Sayaka, “WHAT?!”

Kyoko, “...Was that, like, a secret?”

Sayaka, “That’s! I was! It doesn’t matter!”

Sayaka storms ahead. Madoka looks at Kyoko. Kyoko shrugs.

During the school day Madoka occasionally glances in Homura’s direction. Once, Homura caught her gaze and smiled at her before Madoka turned around and blushed.

……

Homura holds up a hand and a spear materializes. She makes a forward motion and the spear shoots forward to kill another nightmare. From this vantage point, Homura can cover almost the entire city. “Did you miss me?”

Sayaka, “I can’t believe you’re the reason the waking world’s Kyoko started talking to me. It’s _disgusting_.”

Homura, “Your words truly _wound_ me.”

Sayaka steps in front of Homura, snatches the china out of her hands and flings it over the cliff.

Homura smirks, “The moon’s beauty is nothing compared to you Sayaka.”

Sayaka, “**Enough**! This _world_, this ‘false utopia,’ it can’t last! You understand don’t you?!” She grabs Homura’s shoulders, “What would happen to a universe centered around Madoka if Madoka _died_?!”

Homura shrugs, “Who knows? Maybe I’ll bring her back to life and make her immortal.”

Sayaka slaps Homura. Homura only stares in response.

“What good will words ever do us?” While holding one of Homura’s shoulders, Sayaka transforms and rams a sword through Homura’s chest.

...

Homura, “Would you mind removing your sword? You’ve pinned me to the chair.”

Sayaka sinks to her knees, “So it’s pointless?”

Homura pulls the sword out and tosses it over the cliff, “No, it isn’t.”

...

Homura, “Well, your attempts at being a knightly hero _are_ pointless but endlessly fighting me _might_ earn you enough karma to change the rules like I did.” Homura reaches down and tilts Sayaka’s head up until their faces are level, “But you understand what happens now, right?”

Sayaka finds herself tied to a bed in the middle of the field. Homura sits on her stomach with the moon behind her. Homura was also naked. Sayaka’s response is sensible: violent struggle and cursing.

Sayaka, “YOU BITCH!”

Homura giggles, “Says the girl who tried to break my heart.”

Sayaka, “FUCK YOU!”

Homura laughs and touches the restraints which further bind Sayaka until she can’t move at all.

Sayaka gives Homura a look of pure hated.

Homura smiles, slides her hands up Sayaka’s sides and says, “I love that look. Hate me with all your heart.” Homura slides a hand over said organ, “Hate me until I’ve left a permanent impression there.”

Homura stares into Sayaka’s eyes for half a minute before saying, “You know Sayaka, we could switch places if you’d prefer.”

Sayaka’s glare is replaces by a look of surprise, “What?”

Homura, “If I move too fast for you, just ask to switch and you can go at your own pace teasing me.” Homura leans forward to whisper in Sayaka’s ear, “Of course, _I’ll_ probably be _begging_ you to go faster,” then kisses her cheek. Sayaka blushes. She’s glad Homura couldn’t see it even though Homura totally could. Homura continues kissing down her neck, chest and right before getting to one of Sayaka’s nipples slides her hands forward to grope them. Sayaka struggles with and succeeds at not making a sound. It’s adorable.

Homura giggles, says, “Let’s remove all these obstacles to love,” dematerializes Sayaka’s cloths and moves to a kneeling position between Sayaka’s legs. She puts one hand on Sayaka’s hip and starts kissing a line down her stomach. Sayaka can’t keep a straight face despite trying. Once Homura reaches the bottom of Sayaka’s stomach she licks immediately above Sayaka’s clit and simultaneously rubs a nipple earning a groan. Homura has the restrains pull Sayaka’s legs forward and then Homura kisses a line down one. Once she gets to Sayaka’s foot she sucks on each toe individually before licking Sayaka’s sole, which earns a gasp. She does the reverse with the other leg until her tongue nears the center of Sayaka’s legs.

Sayaka, “No... Stop...”

Homura, “Oh? That isn’t what you should be saying, is it?” Homura licks a circle around Sayaka’s vagina and simultaneously twirls her nipple. Sayaka can’t help but tremble.

Homura continues, “While teasing you until you break is tempting, I just can’t resist you, _Sayaka_” before licking Sayaka’s clit. Sayaka gasps. Homura continues and even inserts 2 fingers to assist. When Sayaka climaxes, she manages to keep from moaning but can’t prevent the tremors.

After Sayaka regains her senses, Homura moves Sayaka into a sitting position, gives her a smug grin and says, “Felt good, huh?”

Sayaka looks down, too ashamed to meet her gaze.

Homura giggles, “You shouldn’t feel bad about not living up to an unrealistic ideal anyway.”

Homura claps her hands. Already looking downward, Sayaka notices she has a penis.

...

Sayaka has a penis and _no words_.

...

Sayaka, “WHAT THE FUCK??!!”

Correction: Sayaka has a penis and _some words_.

Homura laughs, “You’re bisexual, correct? Well, a perk of being with me is that not only can you _experience_ them, you can experience what it’s like to _use_ them. With a little creativity, I could even show you what penetrating _yourself_ would feel like. There’s nothing wrong with a little sexual experimentation, right?”

Sayaka thinks, ‘There’s no way that’s true!... Right?... This is perverse and deplorable!… Right? … … … It… It’s wrong … … … Right?’

Homura, “With all your blushing -” Homura grazes Sayaka’s penis, “_and how hard you’ve gotten -_ I’m guessing you agree?”

Sayaka, “You’re a fucking pervert.”

Homura, “And unrepentant. You’re a prude who wasted your first life trying and failing to be a selfless hero... Why not use your second to be _just a little selfish and pervy_?”

Homura leans back, spreads her legs, blatantly opens her pussy, releases Sayaka and says, “Bet you can’t wipe the smirk off my face.”

...

And then Sayaka fucks Homura _long and hard_.

……

After seeing enough of Madoka’s sidelong glances, Kyoko and Sayaka decide to give Madoka a little push by instigating a study session at Madoka’s and then faking an excuse to leave.

Homura chuckles, “Seems they really wanted us to be alone together.”

Madoka blushes and looks away, “Y-Yeah, seems so.” Homura smirks

Homura, “Anyway Madoka, this is a good opportunity. It seems I _can_ keep my feeling in check when I’m around you. So, you don’t need to worry about me overstepping my boundaries. We really can be just friends.”

Madoka, “Just… friends...

Homura, “Yeah.”

Madoka grabs Homura by the shoulders and gently pushes her down, “_You’re_ the one who said you could love me romantically and that _I_ needed to decide what that means, right? Well, what if I _want_ to be romantically involved?”

Homura grins up at her mischievously, “Given that I’m already teasing you, there’s a real chance I could turn out to be a wicked girlfriend you know?”

Madoka smiles and says “Well, I suppose there’s only one way to find out,” before leaning down to kiss her.


End file.
